Let the Darkness Consume You
by Sue-per Z
Summary: Terra trys to become the apprentice everyone expects him to be, but it gets harder and harder as the darkness consumes his soul
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is Sueper-Z and I am in love with Kingdom Hearts so I decided to write this story. I recently started Birth by Sleep which is totally awesome and I fell in love with the pairing Terra and Aqua they are too cute together. Also, I really like some drama and romance in my stories so you can safely assume that this story will have those two characteristics. So, this is my story and I hope you enjoy it! Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.**

Let the Darkness Consume You 

Chapter 1

Is there light in darkness or is there darkness in light? No one may really know but Master Eraqus knew that either way everyone had lightness in them or at least had the potential to have it. Eraqus was walking down an alley way trying to get back to the castle he called home when he noticed a young boy sitting in the darkest part of the alley. The boy had brown hair that went to his shoulders and dark blue eyes, his eyes seemed empty of happiness and void of any emotion. Master Eraqus knew that there was more to this child then this life so he walked up to the boy and offered him his hand, surprisingly, the boy took it.

Now Eraqus wasn't one to know much about children, and since he had let the boy into his house the kid just sat in a chair silently staring out the window. The master was unsure as to how to let this child lighten up so instead he decided to get to know him.

"So, child would you like to tell me your name?" asked the master.

The boy gave him a look of confusion before going back to his blank face, "Why do you care?"

Master Eraqus smiled, "If I didn't care then I wouldn't have let you into my house now would I?"

The little boy looked out the window once more and mumbled, "My name is Terra and I am six years old, are you happy now?"

"Actually I am, thank you very much, and you may call me Master Eraqus."

"You are a weird man," Terra smirked.

"If you say so young one, anyway would you like to see your room?" smiled Eraqus seeing the little boy convey some emotion.

"My…my room? You aren't really going to let me stay here are you?"

"Of course why wouldn't I? You are going to become my apprentice."

"Apprentice? For what?" asked Terra.

"You will soon see," answered the master as he stood up, "come follow me to your room."

As they walked up the stairs Terra couldn't help but stare at all the beautiful things in this castle, finally they reached his room.

"Well go on," said Eraqus, "take a look inside."

Terra opened the door and saw two large windows at the far side of the room, one brown dresser, a closet, and a bed in the middle of the room. The bed had light brown sheets, a dark brown blanket, and dark green pillows.

"Thank you," whispered Terra.

Eraqus just smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" cried Terra.

"I am walking out of the door, isn't that obvious?" Eraqus laughed but soon stopped as he saw the look of confusion on the young boys face, "Never mind, Terra you can get yourself comfortable and look around the castle if you would like, I have some work to do, you can come to my office if you need me."

Eraqus left Terra alone in his new room and Terra began to smile for the first time in weeks. He couldn't believe his luck, one minute he was alone and no one wanted him but now he was in a luxurious castle with an amazing room all to himself, nothing could ever bring him down again!

-3 years later-

"Terra!" yelled the master, "Please do come down I want you to meet someone."

Terra sat up in bed, who could Eraqus possibly want him to meet? Well he did recall the master saying that he would be bringing more people in to become his new apprentices. Terra remembered how he had been so happy to learn that he would be wielding the strange weapon called the keyblade. He didn't know why he was chosen for this but Eraqus claimed that it was because he was special, and only special people were chosen. Terra got dresses in some jeans and a black shirt and ran down the stairs.

"Oh there you are! I thought you were never going to come down," smiled the master. Terra was about to smile back until he saw a blue haired girl, who looked about 8 years old step out from behind Eraqus, "Terra I would like you to meet Aqua, you two will be training with one another, I expect you to be kind, respectful, and patient with her because just like you she is special."

"Umm, hello?" said Aqua, she was obviously nervous because she stated her greeting as a question.

"Hi," Terra waved at her but Eraqus noticed the wall that Terra had three years ago had been put back up. Terra didn't want to meet new people especially if it was going to be a girl.

Eraqus cleared his throat and said, "Terra could you please escort Aqua to her room, I know that she would appreciate it."

Terra looked at Aqua once more; she was dressed in a knee length light blue dress that matched her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Terra soon noticed that he had been staring at her for a while because she started to blush. Terra nodded to his master and turned away from Aqua and began to walk, knowing that she would follow.

"So," said Aqua trying to make conversation, "how long have you lived here?"

"Three years."

"Oh, that's cool, does anyone else live here?" she smiled trying to get him to at least look at her.

"No."

"Well that's ok I mean we can become frien-"

"Here is your room," Terra interrupted, he then began to walk away but Aqua took hold of his arm and asked if he wanted to see her room with her. He nodded and walked in, it looked just like his except the bed was all blue and there were stars on her ceiling.

"It's beautiful here right? I can't believe we get to live here!" Aqua smiled and Terra was about to smile too because everything she did was so infectious, but he stopped himself and just looked out the window. "You and I can do so much together; I promise that we will be great friends!"

Terra flinched from her words and he suddenly felt and anger come over him, he didn't know where it came from but he suddenly grabbed Aqua's arms and yelled, "I don't need friends, I don't want friends, and even if I did I would _never _become yours!" he then ran out the room as fast as he could but even as he ran he still heard the sobs come out of the young girl that just wanted a friend.

**Ok, chapter one is done I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me if I should keep going on with this story, I really like it and have a lot of good ideas for it. Also, I may sound dumb but then again I am new to this website so anyway, does anyone know how to upload a second chapter to a story? If you do please tell me because I have no clue what so ever. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter of my story "Let the Darkness Consume You". First of all I have to thank Terra ForceXIII for one, being my first reviewer and two, for telling me how to upload my second chapter. It sounded so easy when you said explained it so I thank you so much! I still do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and I am 100% sure I will not own throughout my whole process of writing this story. **

Chapter 2

It was finally the day of Terra's eleventh birthday. He still was not very fond of Aqua but he did allow his wall to go down sometimes when she wasn't looking, or at least he thought she wasn't looking. Terra was outside practicing with his keyblade, waiting for Master Eraqus to come back from his so called important meeting. Terra knew these meetings with Xehanort and his master were about him, but what exactly about him he did not know. As he grew older he felt something inside him growing too and he had to admit that it scared him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was surprised but he didn't show it. Terra looked over to see Aqua sitting right next to him with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Hey Terra! Are you practicing? Do you need help?" poor Aqua still tried to become Terra's friend, his only friend. Terra shook his head no but she still didn't leave. The good thing about Aqua was that she didn't force him to talk, she just stayed and sat quietly with him and he secretly loved it.

"Terra? Aqua? I am back!" the two pre-teens heard their master call them in and as Aqua stood up she saw a huge smile on Terra's face. Eraqus was one of the few people who could make Terra truly happy and Aqua hated that she couldn't do the same. Terra began to run to the castle before Aqua could catch up to him.

"Master! Welcome back!" said the two apprentices, one of them being more tired than the other.

"Hello you two," smiled Eraqus then he looked at Terra and said, "Happy birthday Terra, I have something for you." He then pulled out a box from behind his back and handed it to the young boy.

"Thank you," whispered Terra. He opened the box and saw a beautiful gold watch that hung on a shining chain.

"It use to be my father's," confessed the master, "but I want you to have it."

Terra had no idea what to say, he would have hugged the older man but he remembered Aqua was still there. When he turned around he saw that the blue haired girl also had a box in her hand.

"Happy birthday," she blushed handing him over the present. Terra nodded in thanks and began to open the gift. Inside was a necklace it had a black chain and a clear crystal. But there was something special about the crystal there was a light shimmering inside it. Terra looked at Aqua wondering what it was.

"There is a star in there, master helped me get it," she smiled, "I wanted you to have a light no matter where you went."

Terra suddenly started to feel that scary feeling inside of him again and he felt tears in his eyes. He quickly shut his eyes and turned away from Aqua and ran out the door. Aqua couldn't believe she had hurt Terra again, even though she did not know how this boy's emotions worked, she hated seeing him upset. She ran out the door after him wanting to apologize.

Eraqus smiled a sad smile as he saw the young girl follow the emotionally broken boy. He would always be thankful to Aqua because he knew she never gave up on anything or anyone, and that is what Terra needed.

Aqua found Terra on top of a cliff with his fists balled up in anger and he was shaking. She ran up there as fast as she could and when she got there she noticed that black smoke was swirling around Terra.

"Terra…Terra, what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Terra just turned around smirking and closed his dark eyes and began to walk to the edge of the cliff.

"No! No please stop! If you stop now I won't tell master about this, just please stop!" Aqua cried. But it was too late, Terra already fell backwards, eyes still shut, towards the ground. "NOOO!"

Terra loved the feeling of nothingness around him, but suddenly he felt the water hit him. Wait, the water hit _him?_ He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a sphere of water; he then looked up to see Aqua holding her keyblade in concentration trying to keep the sphere intact. There water he was in suddenly began to move until he was over ground and the sphere broke. He fell safely to the ground. He began to gasp for the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Aqua was running towards him with tears in her eyes. There was so much fear, happiness, and pride in her eyes.

"You are so stupid!" she yelled as she hit his chest, "Why on earth would you do that?"

Terra looked up at the beautiful girl sitting in front of him and he lifted his hand up to caress her cheek. Aqua was beyond shocked but she didn't dare to move from this boy.

"I did it because, because, I just had to know that someone would catch me."

Aqua closed her eyes and smiled and leaned into his touch, but just as quickly as it was there it was gone, and when she opened her eyes he was gone too. But the young girl still couldn't help but smile because she knew that Terra had finally accepted her as a friend.

**Phew ok, I am done with chapter 2, I know I already said this but I feel really good about this story but I still want to know what everyone else thinks too, so please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I would like to thank Terra ForceXIII for being my little personal GPS on this site that is very kind of you, I appreciate it. Also, to 'Stranger' I do own the game but don't worry I am not going by the plot set up by the makers of this game. This plot is mine and I will not be going by anything other than my thoughts or inspirations, but thank you for liking my story and I am sorry if I seem to be going too far off from the main idea of the game. I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. **

Chapter 3

"Terra?" Aqua was watching him train with his keyblade for the past couple of hours and she was going to burst if they didn't do anything else less serious.

"What could you possibly want?" Terra sighed, he wasn't angry at Aqua he just never tried to hide when he was annoyed or frustrated, upset or angry, any other emotion that you wanted to see come out of him was practically dead.

Aqua smiled, she usually couldn't get Terra's attention so quickly so she was very happy to see that he had actually listened to her. "Umm, well I thought we could do something else. You know, maybe something fun?"

Terra looked at the thirteen year old girl that was sitting on a rock a couple feet away from him. "Oh please let me apologize for wanting to become a better and stronger apprentice, maybe when I am a master you can call me up and we can have 'fun'." Aqua sighed; he was always so thick headed. It wasn't that he was boring he just wasn't too fun either. She looked back at him to see that he had put away his keyblade and was walking over to sit by her. When he sat down she felt his finger tips accidently brush against her thigh, she shivered and wished that she hadn't worn shorts.

"Are you cold? I mean it is getting dark and it is a little chilly," said Terra who was still waiting for her to yell at him for touching her leg. Lately he was often 'accidently' brushing his hands on her hands, arms, or legs. He did this because he still couldn't believe that she was real, and that she truly cared for him, it may also be due to the fact that Aqua was blossoming into becoming a beautiful woman, and Terra couldn't help but notice that.

"What? Oh I mean no I am not cold, I…I just felt a bug crawling up my leg," she laughed.

"I wish I was that bug," he sighed, and then he noticed what he said and covered his face with one of his hands trying to hide his blush.

"What? Are you jealous of that bug?" Aqua smirked, she couldn't help it, he was too adorable when he blushed, or showed any emotion for that matter.

Terra racked his brain for an excuse to get out of this mess, "Yeah I want to be that bug because….because uhh because I could never scare you as much as that bug did!"

"I wasn't really scar-"

"Shh..." he interrupted, "I don't want you bringing back those awful memories, just forget about it." He wanted to pound his head against a wall for being so stupid.

"Whatever you say Terra," she then got up and started to walk away, "I am going to wash up; I will be back in about an hour so we can watch the stars, see ya later."

When she was finally out of sight Terra sighed and looked up at the sky. Why was Aqua suddenly a huge distraction for him? He wanted to blame it on his fourteen year old hormones but he knew it was more than that. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the bushes about 1 foot behind him. He squinted to look through the green leaves and he finally found the culprit. He stuck his hand into the bush and held the kid by their collar.

"Let me go!" cried the young blond haired and blue eyed boy. His hair defied gravity as it sat up in spikes on top of his little head. He looked about 10 years old and was wearing a dirty blue t-shirt with holed up jeans.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing here?" questioned Terra, he wasn't afraid of this little boy but he did want to know who dared to trespass on his masters property.

The little boy looked away from Terra and not even two seconds later he looked back with his blue eyes open wide and innocent looking, not only that but the kid had his lower lip jutting out in a puppy pout.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Terra, not knowing whether to laugh or be outraged. The kid just glared at him and started kicking and yelling. Master Eraqus heard the commotion and ran outside to see his eldest apprentice fighting with a child who was practically four years younger than him. The kid had a fistful of Terra's hair in his hand and was about to pull until Eraqus yelled:

"ENOUGH!"

The two boys froze and let go of each other and stood to look at the old man trying to look more innocent then the other.

"What was going on here?" questioned the master.

"Well you see, I was sitting around until I heard someone _trespassing _on _your_ property so I had to stop them and then this little ass grabbed my hair so I couldn't let him get away with that," cried Terra believing that just because someone touched his hair it allowed him to kill said person.

"What is your excuse...er..um who are you?" Eraqus asked.

"I'm Ventus and my excuse, I mean my reason for hurting this jerk is because as I was walking around this castle, which is beautiful by the way," he winked, "I was grabbed by this piece of sh-."

"Hmm…I see…Ventus would you please follow me?" the master walked off and Ventus followed after with sadness in his eyes. Terra just smirked and pushed the kid as he walked past him. Oh Terra knew he was going to get it now.

A couple minutes later Terra heard Ventus yell the one thing that he thought he would never hear, "Oh my god! I get to live here? And I get a keyblade weapon thingy?" Terra turned to see Ventus's head sticking out of one of the windows with the powerful weapon in his hands, "Who's the little ass now, pretty boy?"

All Terra could wonder was, how his once beautiful heaven had suddenly become a living hell.

**Chapter 3 is done! So you might be wondering why this ten year old has such a smart mouth, well I thought it would be funny so I made him be a little devil that you all will begin to love! This chapter wasn't so serious because I needed some fun, you know like the kind Aqua was talking about? Haha. Anyway the next chapter will be a little humorous and serious at the same time. So, yes you can classify this story as being a little bipolar but please still love it! Thank you for reading, and please review! **

** *Sue-per Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of 'Let the Darkness Consume You' by me and I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep…see a reoccurring theme here? Yes? Yeah I knew I wasn't the only one. **

Chapter 4

BONK! SMACK! CLANG! Terra sat up from bed and wondered what that noise could possibly be. He was walking down the hall way when he saw a light in the kitchen. Terra looked in and saw Ventus sitting in the middle of the kitchen with his head in his hands looking as if all hope was lost.

"Ven? What are you doing?" Terra laughed he couldn't help it the kid was too frickin' crazy to take seriously. The brunette had become to be fond of Ventus especially after his talk with his master. Eraqus had told him that he had to take care of Ven because now they were going to become brothers and he had to protect him no matter what. The eldest apprentice never disobeyed an order, but this time it was as if it was more of a plea, like the master needed his help and it was optional for him to say yes or no.

"I can't find the…wait for it….ugh no I can't! I want to tell you but I wouldn't want you in the same state of depression as I am."

"For crying out loud just spill it out already!" yelled Terra.

"Why are we crying and what's spilling?" asked the only girl in the group who just walked into the kitchen.

"Ven seems to have a little dilemma," said Terra filling her in on the news.

"LITTLE? No, no my friends we may as well be doomed for life because I, Ventus, cannot find the DVD's."

"Hey…Buddy? Umm are you telling me that you woke us up in the middle of the night for DVD's. Not only that but you are looking in the kitchen for them? That is a little odd." Aqua stated.

"Psh, I might be ten but I am not dumb! I was looking for the baseball bat so I could use it to fight the monsters on my way to the DVD's!" cried the blonde.

"Baseball bat, in the kitchen, yeah that's where I put my sports equipment," Terra rolled his eyes, "Go to bed! You have to much energy at this time of night, and yes Ventus sleeping is boring but it involves you not moving for a couple hours can you do that?"

But it was too late the little boy was already asleep on the kitchen floor; he practically vibrated in his sleep from all his energy.

"What a freak," Terra smiled warmly at the little kid.

Aqua nodded her blue haired head and walked back to her room leaving Terra to move Ven back to bed.

It seemed as if many hours passed and Terra still couldn't fall back asleep. A flash lit up the room and then a loud bang filled his ears. Great, it was raining, this was sure to wake Ven back up.

"Terra?" whispered a small voice, "You awake?" The dark blue eyed boy looked up to see Aqua sitting at the edge of his bed with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" another flash and bang came and Aqua jumped right into Terra's arms. Terra was a little embarrassed but he would always protect this girl no matter what, "Shh, it's ok it's just water, you love water remember?"

"Just water?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah don't be afraid," he smiled at her and she reached up to touch his cheek and quickly put her lips to his in a fierce kiss. Terra was shocked but he was even more shocked at how his body didn't hesitate to wrap around her. She was so fierce and he wanted to beat her anger. Suddenly, he felt the dark veil cloud his mind again, he was afraid but he let it come around him. Terra crushed the girl's body closer to him and felt her lose consciousness and life all together. He loved the feeling of her dieing body in his arms. But when he opened his eyes to see her lifeless body he screamed. He couldn't believe the monster that he had become.

Ven was at his door just as quick as the lightning struck the sky. There were tears in his blue eyes as he stared at Aqua's lifeless form. Terra soon felt the anger and darkness seep through him again and he cracked the young boys head with his bare hands. Terra tried to run, but how could he run from himself? He reached Eraqus who was in the hall way running to help the already dead kids.

"Terra? Are you alright? Where are the others? You protected them right?" asked the master. The guilt over whelmed Terra and he grabbed his keyblade from behind his back. "Terra? What are you doing? Don't do this, this isn't you!

"It..it isn't?"

"No, never!" cried the old man.

Terra smirked an evil smirk and said, "I can change that," and he lifted up his keyblade and jammed into the heart of the one person who gave him a home.

"NOOOOO!" Terra jolted up from his dream with sweat covering his whole body. He couldn't believe he would dream such a terrible thing. He ran out of his room and to the one person he could think of going to.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The door opened and Eraqus looked to see Terra standing there looking like a lost child.

"Terra? What is wrong?"

Terra walked into the room shaking with fear and began to tell his dream to the man that he cared and trusted, well most of the dream, he didn't want to tell him about his little make out session with his dream Aqua.

"Hmm, I see," whispered the master.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T SEE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE! I DREAMT OF KILLING YOU, AQUA, AND EVEN VEN! HOW COULD I DREAM ABOUT KILLING A CHILD? AND THE WORST PART IS, IS THAT I ENJOYED IT! I LOVED SEEING THE DEATH AND DESTROUCTION I CAUSED! I WANTED MORE OF IT! I CRAVED FOR IT! ALL THE DARKNESS LOOKED SO INVITING! HOW DO I KEEP FIGHTING IT!

"My son," said Eraqus knowing that he did think of this boy as his own, "don't stop fighting! Sure the dark is inviting but the light is promising! You can't give up, we, Aqua, Ven, and I will not give up on you! There is more to you! You are special, you will always be special!" Eraqus was soon shocked to feel the fourteen year old boy hugging him but he didn't care and he soon hugged back. "Go to bed young one, stay strong, don't give up, you are special."

As Terra left the room he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Aqua staring at him with tears running down her face and he knew that she had heard all that was said. He was suddenly angry and his eyes flashed yellow, but Aqua was hugging him and saying _she _was sorry for letting him down. He hugged her back and for the first time ever he cried right in front of Aqua and she only hugged him harder. They sat in the hall way until finally Aqua fell asleep; Terra took her to her room and kissed the top of her head. When he was back in his room he held onto the necklace that shun brightly in the room, he held it tight as he whispered, "I will never give up; I am special."

**Yay! Chapter 4 is fin! I am proud of this chapter I feel good about it. Sorry if this was too much in one chapter but I had to get this in here somewhere! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks **

** *Sue-per Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I am not sure how long this story is going to be, I am just going with it and making up the story as I go. This is the fifth chapter so far and my goal is to not go over 20. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far! I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep.**

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful peaceful morning at the castle and everyone had just finished up there breakfast and were going to do their usual morning routines. As Terra stood up to go practice he noticed that Ven was following him. The little blond boy had started to see Terra as a role model and wanted to be just like him, he even tried growing out his hair like Terra's but he found it always getting in his way and just started copying personality traits. Terra was a little embarrassed and proud to know that he had a little fan but he was also afraid. He didn't want to have this fun little ball of energy to be exactly like him; actually he didn't want him to be anything like him at all. The brunette tried to be as disgusting, boring, and weird as he could be but Ven just followed in his footsteps and disturbingly it seemed he enjoyed some of the crazy tasks.

"Yo Terra? Want to run around the track a couple times? I am sure you have a good chance of beating me this time," Ven smirked and started to laugh once he saw Terra's worn out face. He knew Terra hated racing with him because he was just too fast.

"Umm, I actually am a little tired why don't you go on without me?"

"Sure what ever, this just proves that you are a little chicken! Or wait, let me guess you rather hang out with Aqua right?" the little boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Ven," Terra was not amused; it seemed as if nothing got past the blond standing right next to him. It seemed as if Ven was never listening but he always was. He could know how you were feeling or why you were upset before you even knew yourself.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Didn't you ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?" the older boy sneered.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back so just answer the stupid question!" Ven smiled knowing he could get it out of him sooner or later.

"Well I gue-" but he was soon interrupted when he saw the blue haired beauty coming their way.

"What's up?" questioned Aqua looking at the young smiling boy before she looked up at the tense brunette. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, you just interrupted Terra from confessing his undying love for you," said Ven with a shrug of his shoulders as is he was talking about the weather. Suddenly the blond fell to the ground from being punched in the face by Terra. "What the hell dude? Let me apologize for being able to tell the truth before your sorry ass could!"

"Hey! Hey! Guys chill! Terra you know Ven is just trying to get under your skin, I don't believe what he said he was just missing around!" Aqua sighed hoping her voice didn't sound as sad as she was for seeing how repulsed Terra was for Ven even suggesting that he liked her.

Terra nodded but he was still staring daggers at Ven warning him to even try to open his mouth again.

"Aqua you don't believe me? I'm truly hurt. Whatever, I am gonna run see ya Aqua, and liar," laughed Ven as he ran off.

The two other teens just rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they went back to the castle.

"Hey Terra, do you want to go watch a movie or something," asked Aqua while looking at the handsome boy walking with her. But suddenly Terra froze and he put a finger up to his lips, silently telling Aqua to remain quiet. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest as he had his back up against a door. They could hear their master talking with Xehanort, and it seemed that they were talking about Terra.

"He is a threat to everyone around him, he may be fighting off the darkness on the outside but how can he fight it from the inside?" whispered Xehanort as he stared at Eraqus.

"The boy is fine, we have been practicing control techniques for months now!" huffed Eraqus, Xehanort was one of his closest friends but he always had a way to aggravate him.

"If you are sure then I suppose that is fine…but do you mind if I talk to the young warrior?"

Aqua and Terra looked at each other in fear believing that they were going to get caught. The brunette grabbed the blue eyed girl's hand and ran all the way back outside. Terra turned away from her because he knew she was going to ask if he was really a threat and he knew he was.

"Terra? Are you ok?" whispered the teenage girl who was still holding his hand. Terra, to say the least, was shocked. He thought she was going to question him to no end but she ended up asking about how he felt.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Terra reassured her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let go.

Aqua smiled at him and gave him a hug. Terra held her as close as possible wishing that he never had to let her go.

"Whoa, why don't you guys just start making out right now I mean who hugs like that in public?" smirked Ventus.

Terra let go of the beautiful girl in his arms and rolled his eyes. He went up to Ventus and smacked him on the back of his head, "Shut up dumbass."

"Terra! May I have a word with you?" Eraqus asked as he walked towards the teenagers. Terra nodded and stood up as did Aqua and Ventus, "Um I only need Terra if you two don't mind."

Aqua and Ventus looked at Terra with worried eyes but Terra just smiled at them not wanting to worry them. Terra was very protective of the two and never wanted to see them upset or hurt. He felt like a hypocrite when he said that especially after the dream he had a couple days ago.

When Terra reached the room he was recently eaves dropping on he saw Xehanort in the room and when he turned around he noticed Eraqus wasn't with him.

"Hello Terra, I believe we have not properly met yet, I am master Xehanort," his golden eyes flashed with darkness. Terra couldn't believe how one's eyes that are so light could carry darkness within them. "I have recently been delivered the news of your gift young one and I am here to help you."

"Gift?" whispered Terra.

"Oh yes it is a wonderful gift. You see I myself have the same gift and do you see anything wrong with me," terra shook his head no and Xehanort continued, "I can help you, I know you would never want to hurt your friends and neither do I so I learned how to control my power without giving it away."

"Why would you want to keep it?" breathed the brunette his blue eyes clouded with confusion and happiness. He couldn't believe someone else was like him, he wasn't alone, and he was going to be able to be with his friends without fearing his power. He could love whomever he wanted to. He could love Aqua the way he wanted to.

"Why would I want to keep it?" laughed the old man, "Oh my dear boy there is so much for you to learn, this power we have cannot be wasted, I want to help you Terra, will you come with me so you and I can help each other?"

Terra took the golden eyed masters hand and shook it in agreement. He grabbed his keyblade and walked out the room with Xehanort and out of the castle where his two friends and his master were still sitting.

"Terra? Where are you going?" Eraqus looked at Xehanort with disapproval.

"I am sorry master but I am no longer going to be staying here, I hope one day you can forgive me but I have to learn how to control my gift," said Terra.

"Gift?" Eraqus could not believe what he was hearing, what was he talking about? He then saw Terra and Xehanort put on their flying suits and hopped onto their hover boards. "Terra no! Xehanort what did you say to him! I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone!"

"I am truly sorry old friend," sneered the other master who was now opening a portal for him and Terra to leave through.

"Terra don't go. Don't leave me, I mean us please?" cried Aqua who was standing next to a shocked Ventus.

"I am so sorry for all the times I annoyed you! It was just a joke, I promise to stop if you don't go! Terra we're your friends you can't leave us like your parents did!" yelled Ventus.

Terra turned to look at his best friends and understood there pain, but he knew he would bring them more pain if he stayed. He gave them a smile and they smiled back believing he had changed his mind. But then he looked back at Xehanort and flew straight through the portal, ignoring the hurt and betrayal on his friend's faces.

**YAY! Woo! That is finished! Sorry for taking a long time, I was doing something…psh that's a lie I really just got lazy…sorry! Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Thanks! **

** *Sue-per Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has arrived! Wow…this story is going by pretty fast. I am kind of sad but all good things must come to an end. I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.**

Chapter 6

4 years have passed since the last time Terra had seen his friends.

"Terra! Come now we have work to do!" yelled Xehanort. The 18 year old brunette gritted his teeth together in annoyance. He hated the golden eyed old man he now had to call master. Terra only dealt with him because he knew that his gift had to be controlled and was very dangerous to anyone near him. Xehanort was the only person he knew who had the same gift as the master called it. Terra would do anything to control his power, _anything. _

The teenager suddenly remembered the look of betrayal on his friends face and how Ven had said _"You can't leave us like your parents did!"_ It was true; his parents had kept him in that alley way that Eraqus had found him in. Terra believed that his parents had left him because they found about his gift and they were afraid of him. Aqua and Ven would have eventually feared him too if he had stayed. But once he could control himself he would go back to them, they were his best friends.

"Are you stupid? I told you to let the darkness wrap around your form so you can accept your abilities before you allowed it to become a part of you and all you can do is day dream?" the white haired master was not pleased with his apprentice's work lately. He knew that he missed his friends but he would never take him back. Xehanort just needed Terra to give in to the darkness and help him take over and start a new control in their world.

"I'm sorry but I am not feeling well today, give me a break," Terra spat and crossed his arms.

"No, no I am sorry," sighed the old man, "I know what could make you feel better though!"

Terra raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Xehanort passed his apprentice an envelope with the brunettes name on it. Terra noticed that it was already open, when he looked up at the master the man just shrugged. The 18 year old shook his head and read the letter:

_Terra,_

_ You are formally invited to the annual keyblade wielder ball. You are to come with your own keyblade and you also must arrive with your master. Please do dress formally the date will be on July 7 at 7 p.m. It will be a night to remember so please does come. _

_ -The Elite Keyblade Wielders _

"When did this arrive?" questioned Terra. He couldn't believe this was his chance to see Eraqus, Ven, and Aqua again. He couldn't help but smile even though he was getting very suspicious of Xehanort looking through his things and hiding his mail.

"Oh just yesterday," the master answered with a mischievous look in his eyes, "but that doesn't matter, I believe you are going to need a suit."

It was finally the day of the ball and Terra was very nervous. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, and matching black pants and nice black dress shoes, he finished off his look with a black tie. Terra kept his brown hair the way it always was, falling in its own spiky style to his shoulders. His dark blue eyes scanned himself over one more time and walked out of his room.

Xehanort was waiting down the stairs in his fancy black and gold robes, when Terra finally reached him they both hopped onto their hover boards and followed the directions towards the castle that looked eerily similar to Cinderella's castle.

They finally arrived and Terra was already off his board and running to the castle, he couldn't wait to get away from Xehanort. Suddenly the familiar black smoke wrapped around him and he fell on his back and looked up at the man he was trying to get away from. The old master gave him an amused smirk and said:

"Although I am very impressed at your speed don't try to do that again."

Terra jumped to his feet and walked right beside the gold eyed man all the way to the castle. When they got into the amazing structure Terra finally successfully lost his master. The brunette scanned the ball room with his eyes waiting to see the familiar blond and blue haired keyblade wielders. 30 minutes passed and he still couldn't find them. He sat out onto one of the balconies and looked at the stars, the same stars that he, Ven, and Aqua use to look at. Terra knew he shouldn't give up and stop looking for them but it was possible that they just didn't come.

Then he heard it. He heard the laugh of a girl that he knew too well. Terra clenched his fists at his sides and turned around. There they were, Ven was walking on his hands and making funny faces up at Aqua. Ven was dressed in an all black suit just like Terra but instead of a black tie his was red and he wore black skater's shoes instead of dress shoes. Aqua looked beautiful in a dark blue floor length gown that had blue and white gems on the front. Her dress had a v-neck line that showed very little cleavage but it still had many guys turning their heads to get a look at the blue haired beauty.

Terra smiled at their happiness but quickly turned away from them again. What was he suppose to say to them? He hadn't seen them in 4 years…they could have forgotten him, or they could just never want to see him again after what he did. They had to hate him; he even hated himself for leaving them. But he had no choice! How could he stay when he knew he was a dangerous threat to them? He heard them stop laughing and held his breath and closed his blue eyes hoping that they hadn't seen him.

There was a light tap on his shoulder and he plastered a fake smile on his face and turned around. Instead of seeing the two people he expected to see he saw a cute blond that was about 17, the same age as Aqua. She had blue eyes and had a flirty smile on her face that made Terra gulp. He wasn't really good with girls but he knew when to turn on the charm.

"Hi, my name is Keera and I just noticed you standing here all by yourself so I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" Keera had a hopeful smile on her face and touched Terra's strong arm.

"I," Terra started as he looked around the room and spotted Aqua dancing with another guy. He flared up with jealousy and finished, "Would love to dance with a beautiful girl like you." He gave her a wink and grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Lucky him; the song was a slow song and he had to watch as Aqua laid her head on the other guy's chest. Keera was ecstatic when she heard the slow music playing and she too put her head on Terra's chest. Terra put his hands on her waist and began to dance. He was a pretty good dancer since Eraqus had taught all his apprentices how to dance for events such as this one.

After a couple minutes Aqua finally lifted her head and looked up to see Terra dancing with a blond girl. She gasped. She and Ven hadn't seen him in so long and there he was only a couple feet away from her. Aqua wanted to laugh, scream, and cry all at once. The blue eyed girl had missed him so much, and she also couldn't help but notice how he had grown to be a very attractive young man. She smiled as she stared at him and hoped he would look up to see her too.

Finally, the song ended and Aqua ran to find Ven. She found him flirting with a girl who giggled at every little thing he said. Aqua felt a little bad about taking him away from the girl since she seemed so smitten but this was a little more important. Grabbing Ven's arm and giving the girl an apologetic smile Aqua dragged Ven to the spot where she saw Terra.

"What is your problem? That girl was totally into me!" cried Ven trying to get out of Aqua's clutches. Ven had recently turned 14 and was finally taking a notice in girls. Aqua was kind of cramping his style.

"Ven," whispered Aqua as she looked around, "I saw _him!"_ Ven gave her a look that said she better not be playing with him. Ven missed Terra just as much as Aqua although they both knew that Eraqus was taking it the hardest.

"Where is he now? Show me." They looked around and they spotted him once again still talking to the blond girl. Ven ran to Terra as fast as he could and jumped right on him and started punching him.

"What the hell!" yelled a shocked Terra. The brunette started clawing at the boy on his back. "Get off of me you freak!"

"I'm the freak? You're the jackass who left your best friends!" screamed Ven. Terra froze and stopped trying to grab the boy on his back once he noticed it was Ven. It had to be him, his voice was too familiar.

Ven jumped off his back and Terra turned around to see Aqua standing right next to the fuming blond boy who just attacked him

"Um…do you guys know each other? I mean that's none of my business. I will give you all some privacy. Terra? I will be at the balcony and when you get all this cleared up you can come and get me" Keera squeezed his arm and smiled at him as she walked away.

"Uh, hey?" Terra choked. He was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

"Hey? That's it? That's all you can say? After all those letters we sent you that you never answered back to all you can say is hey?" Ven glared at Terra with so much anger in his eyes that Terra visibly flinched.

"What letters? I didn't get anything from you guys!" Terra yelled although he was confused he wasn't going to let Ven lie to him saying they were trying to contact him when he never received anything from them.

"You fucking liar! We sent you a letter almost every damn day! You just were too much of a coward to answer! And you know what? We don't care about what you have to say anymore because we're done with you and your stupid master!" Ven stormed off and grabbed Aqua's arm dragging her with him. Aqua looked back at Terra with tears in her eyes but she didn't try to go back to him because she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Terra stood all by himself as everyone stared at him since he and Ven made such a big commotion they caught some attention. Terra ran out of the ballroom and thought:

_"I am never coming to another ball again!"_

**Sorry if this seemed boring our too much in one chapter but I needed to go on with the plot so I used this chapter to dump all of the details so I could get into the cool parts of my story. But I still hope you all enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

** *Sue-per Z**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with chapter 7! I think this chapter is actually pretty good. I was thinking about this part of the story the whole time I was on vacation. I am obsessed with writing…sue me! Hahaha so please enjoy this chapter and I really hope you all review. **

Chapter 7

Terra ran back to the balcony he was at before the big fiasco that erupted between him and Ven. Keera was sitting there waiting for him just as she had promised.

"Hey, is everything ok between you and your…friends?" Keera asked, her eyes twinkling with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm good. I am really sorry about all that," Terra rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Keera walked closer to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's fine, I still had a great time with you Terra," she blushed and walked towards the door, "I have to leave but it was really nice meeting you, I hope we see each other again!"

"Yeah we should see each other again, see you around!" he waved at her as she smiled and left the castle. He groaned and put his head in his hands. Terra couldn't believe all that had happened to him. Ven was always so fun loving and happy, seeing him so upset made Terra want to go down on his knees and beg for their forgiveness.

Terra walked around the castle some more where he accidentally bumped into Xehanort.

"Ahh there you are! I want you to meet some of the masters that are here!" the masters golden eyes twinkled in delight when he saw the fear in Terra's eyes even though they were only there for a couple seconds. Terra was very good at hiding his emotions; he had many years of practice.

Terra was about to turn around and run away from having to meet the masters especially since he knew Eraqus was here. Before he could turn Xehanort grabbed his shoulder and dragged him towards the area where all the old wise keyblade wielders sat.

"Everyone I would like you to meet _my _apprentice, Terra!" Xehanort emphasized on the word 'my' as he stared at Eraqus, enjoying the way Terra's former master glared back at him.

"Hello," greeted every master there except for one, the one Terra wished to talk to and run away from most.

Eraqus stood up and walked towards Terra and Xehanort. "Do you mind if I speak with Terra for a minute or two?" Xehanort squeezed Terra's shoulder tighter to the point where it hurt. "I would like to speak to him alone if you do not mind."

Xehanort nodded and walked off making sure that Terra saw the warning in his eyes.

"Master I-"

"No, no you may call me Eraqus, anyway I just wanted to know how you were doing," questioned Eraqus.

Terra opened his mouth to tell him all the pain and hatred had formed in side him over the years with his new master. But as he opened his mouth he felt the black smoke wrapping around him but this time it was different, it was wrapping around his heart. Terra's eyes flashed yellow and he gasped in pain and turned around.

"Terra? Are you alright?"

The brunette looked around and saw Xehanort's golden eyes shining at him and his hands also had the same black smoke wrapped around his hands. Terra's eyes widened and he turned back to Eraqus.

"I'm fine! Everything is great! Thank you for the concern but I believe I must go now."

"Wait!" Eraqus tried to grab for Terra's arm but the young man already was running away from him and out of the castle.

Terra ran as fast and as far as he could he finally stopped once he reached the forest that was right behind the beautiful castle. He shuddered at the feeling of the darkness wrapping around his heart. He still felt it and wanted it to go away.

"Hey, Terra? Are you ok?" Terra turned around so fast his head spun. And there she was, Aqua stood there with the moon shining on her gorgeous blue hair. She gave Terra the same shy smile she had given him the first time they met.

"Aqua I am so sorry! I shouldn't have left you guys, I mean-"

Aqua laughed and shook her head, "Terra, answer the question."

Silence came after the comment the teenage girl whispered. Terra looked into her light blue eyes..light…she had light and so did Ven, the light that Terra knew he could never have. The young man knew she was looking into his dark blue eyes. Why did he have to have the darkness in him, everything about him was dark and he hated it.

"No, I am not ok! I am never going to be ok! Is that what you wanted to hear?" he yelled with his hands in fists.

Aqua hugged him and whispered, "Yes, I just wanted to hear the truth." Terra hugged back and let one and only one tear slip out of his eye.

"Aqua I don't understand what's wrong with me," Terra said.

"There is nothing wrong with you!" she cried.

"Yes there is! I left my friends and my master for a man I never met and a promise that even after four years still hasn't been fulfilled. I hurt you all because there is something hurting me that I know is dangerous! You were with me when we heard that I was a threat! That is all I am Aqua, I'm..I'm…I really don't know."

Aqua shook her head with tears in her eyes for the second time that night, "Terra please listen to me, we can help you, you don't have to do this alone! You are amazing Terra! And I l- I mean we all love you so much please don't go through this alone."

"I'm so sorry, but I can't hurt you guys more then I already have. I know if I come back I will just leave again. You can hate me for that and I will always be sorry for that but I can't come back." Terra turned on his heel and left Aqua in the forest.

Xehanort was waiting at the front of the castle, "Having a good time tonight?"

"Let's just go home. Now!"

"Oh _we _will Terra. You, I, and our new friend here."

"New friend? What are you talking about?" asked Terra.

"Terra I would like you to meet my new apprentice, Vanitas."

**Cliff hanger! I just realized that Vanitas wasn't in my story yet so tada! Here he is! Tell me what you guys think so far through the reviews! Thanks!**

** *Sue-per Z**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry for taking such a long time on chapter 8 but I will try not to take so long on the rest of the chapters! Also, I realized I didn't give a disclaimer for chapter 7 so the one for this chapter will also be for the 7****th****, are you all ready for this? Ok sadly I do not and I repeat do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. **

Chapter 8

Back at the party

"No way, he did not say all that!" Ven sat down on the railing of one of the balconies listening to Aqua's story about her little meeting with Terra.

"Oh yes he did! Then he also said that he thinks he is a threat to us! The weird part is that he seems really sorry and I think he really wants to come back!" Aqua sat next to Ven and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why doesn't he come back then? God, what did he get even stupider after he got a new master?"

"Duh! He wants to come back but he keeps saying how he hurt us and he doesn't want to hurt us anymore," Aqua's eyes shimmered with tears.

"Well damn, I take what I said back, that son of a bitch did learn something," smiled Ven.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you really going to tell me that he didn't hurt us?" when the blue haired girl remained quiet he continued, "All I am saying is at least he knows he made a mistake!"

"How are we going to fix that mistake then?" cried Aqua.

"Psh, that is not my problem," Aqua gave the fourteen year old blond a fierce glare and he sighed, "Ok I will help."

"Great!" she clapped her hands, "What are we going to do?"

"The first thing we have to do is to do the exact opposite of what he wants us to do."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Just leave the planning to me, Terra won't know what hit him."

At Xehanort's Castle 2 Days After the Party

Terra sat in his room reading about some more offensive and defensive techniques in his keyblade skills when he heard someone knocking at his door. When he looked up he was shocked to see Vanitas standing in his room.

"What do you want?" Terra threw a pillow over his head; he and Vanitas were not on very good terms. The two hated each other because they always tried to outdo one another.

"I don't want anything from you!" Vanitas's green eyes flashed, "Somebody wants you, they are at the door." The brunette blinked his eyes wondering who would want him, he looked back at Vanitas and hated that he looked so much like Ven, he had the same blond hair except it laid down on his head rather than stick up and he had green emerald eyes. "Get up you lazy ass!" Vanitas hit Terra on the head and walked out of the room.

_Apparently he and Ven also have another thing in common, their bad language, _Terra thought as he got out of bed and walked down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Terra!" Keera stood there waving her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Usually no one came to talk to Terra since he really had no time for friends, and he lost the only ones he had.

"We promised to see each other again right? Well now it's again and I thought we could take a walk or something!"

Terra did not need to be told twice; he grabbed Keera's hand and ran out the door. Keera giggled at his eagerness to leave the castle.

"Wow, you really don't like it there do you?"

"Huh? Oh no I love it there I just hate the people."

"Aw they are not that bad! I heard Xehanort is a great master," Keera smiled as they sat on the park bench they had walked to.

"Oh yeah, he is just amazing!"

Keera giggled again and said, "Hey I am going to go get a drink do you want anything?"

Terra shook his head and sighed as he watched her go. It was amazing that he could possibly get a friend again. Suddenly, the brunette found two pairs of hands grabbing him and he was pulled into the bushes that were behind the bench.

"AAAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA," Ven rolled on the floor laughing, "you should have seen your face!"

"Ven? Aqua? What are you two doing here?" Terra looked at his two former friends trying to look mad but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"We are here to help you and try to talk to Xehanort that we need you back!" yelled Ven.

Terra looked over at Aqua who wouldn't make eye contact with him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Aqua looked up at Terra and just shook her head and looked away again.

The eldest teenager looked back at Ven but he just shrugged.

"Ok, guys as much as I want to come back I can't because, well it's a little complicated," Terra scratched the back of his head.

"Is it because of the blond chick you were with?" Ven asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Aqua's head whipped back to look at Terra to see his reaction to the question and to see how he would answer.

Terra looked back at Aqua and said, "No she is just a friend I met at the ball."

"Oh! I knew she was familiar! She's the girl you were dancing with!" Aqua's eyes widened as she noticed that she had confessed to be watching him as he danced with another girl.

Terra smirked and was about to ask more about her little discovery until Ven asked, "So what's her name?"

"Keera."

"Oh what a pretty name!" Aqua smiled sweetly although her eyes were filled with anger, "How does she spell it?"

Terra gave her an odd look and answered, "K-E-E-R-A."

"Oh, I didn't know that that there was another way to spell bitch!"

"Hahahaha good one Aqua!" Ven put up his hand for a high five but Terra grabbed his hand and put it down as he glared at Aqua.

"You don't even know her! And right now you're the one that is acting like a bitch!" Terra stood up and walked out of the bush and went straight to Keera who was still waiting in line to get her drink.

"Dang Aqua what was that?" Ven questioned.

"What? Nothing it's just obvious that, that girl is full of trouble!" Aqua too stood up and walked out of the bush and went the opposite way Terra did.

Ven ran up to her and tried to comfort her, "Hey don't worry he will come back we just have to," Ven looked back to where he saw Terra walk away, but instead of seeing Terra he saw a cute brunette smiling and giggling at him. He smirked back at her and forgot all about what he was saying before, "Watch out Justin Timberlake someone else is bringing sexy back!"

He walked away from Aqua and towards the pretty girl. Aqua scoffed and watched him walk away with as amused smile on her face. She then turned away from him and walked straight out of the park. The blue haired teen could not believe Terra was wasting his time with a girl like Keera. She knew who Keera was, she use to be a former apprentice to Xehanort but something had happened and she ran away from the castle. But there have been rumors that although she ran away from the castle she was still running from something worse, but no one knows what.

Aqua finally got out of the trees that lead to park and she was then directly in front of a castle that she recognized to be Xehanort's. She turned away and screamed as she noticed a blond teenager standing in her way. She gave him a shy smile and tried to go around him but he grabbed her wrist and said:

"Hey, you don't have to leave! I was thinking we could have some fun first."

Back at the Park

Keera laughed as Terra told her the story of his first meeting with Ven.

"Wow, what a crazy kid!"

"Tell me about it!" Terra laid back onto the grass and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Keera asked as she stared at Terra's necklace that he had received on his eleventh birthday.

"Oh this?" he asked as he held onto one of his most prized possessions which shun in his hand, "This is my light, a…friend of mine gave it to me so no matter how much darkness was around me I would have a light no matter where I went."

"That's so sweet, that person must have been a great friend," smiled Keera.

"Yeah she is great," he whispered.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Keera asked and smiled when she saw Terra's cheeks turn red.

"No," he coughed looking away and hoping his blush would go away.

"Well like you said, she probably is great!"

Back at Xehanort's Castle

"Um I think I should go," Aqua gave a nervous laugh and backed away from the blond boy. She kept backing away until her back bumped into something. Aqua turned and saw Xehanort standing over her with an evil smile on his face.

"Well hello Aqua!" laughed Xehanort, "What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Oh no no I was just leaving," Aqua smiled and turned away from the two dark keyblade wielders.

She was grabbed again and she turned again to see Xehanort holding her arm and black smoke encasing the same arm he held. Her eyes bulged and she screamed and pulled away and ran back into the forest with her keybalde in her hand.

Aqua ran and ran but no matter how hard she pushed herself the black smoke was still around her and it pulled her so hard she could no longer move as she fell to the ground.

"Oh what does Eraqus teach his apprentices? All they ever do is run!" laughed the golden eyed man.

"Let me go!" Aqua yelled with so much anger in her eyes.

"Oh I will as long as you promise to do something for me."

"NEVER!"

Xehanort made the black smoke tighten around her body some more until she couldn't breathe. Her eyes looked up at him with tears in her eyes and begged for him to let go. He finally complied and released her. Aqua gasped for air and shivered in fear.

"Now promise me you will help me or I will kill you!" the old master threatened.

"I don't care!" Aqua bravely screamed.

"Well then I will kill and torture everyone you have ever met!"

Aqua's eyes filled with tears as she thought of all the people she loved, "Fine I will help you, what do you want?"

"I need you to do something to Terra."

"I am not going to hurt him!" the teenage girl cried.

"No not that, I need you to let the darkness consume him."

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Man that took forever but it was worth it! Sorry for taking so long! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

** *Sue-per Z**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody chapter 9 has finally arrived! I have been thinking of this chapter all night! I did not, or should I say could not, sleep because I did not want to forget anything! I thought out the first part of this chapter around 2:30 in the afternoon, then I thought up the rest at 2:00 in the morning I still haven't fallen asleep yet so please bare with me if there are some mistakes. You all may be thinking why I don't just go to sleep then write this, well good question! The problem is I will not fall asleep until it is done! So in the words of Mariah Carey I am O-O-O-OBSESSED! Oh! And to Swandie I am sorry to inform you that there will not be any romance coming anytime soon…possibly never….hahaha just kidding! You were right on the money! There is going to be some juicy stuff right in this chapter! It was like you read my mind! Haha...am I that predictable? Eh anyway I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep….sleep sounds good right now! 8) **

Chapter 9

"Wait, what?" Terra yelled, shocked, at the blond girl standing next to him.

"Yeah I know it's hard to believe but it's true!" Keera cried.

"You were a former apprentice for Xehanort? How? Why? And you're telling me that you are trying to fight off the darkness too?"

"Well yes and no. I _was_ trying to fight off the darkness but after Xehanort dug deep into my past, or lack of past should I say, he kicked me straight out of his castle."

"Let me guess, you won't be telling me what exactly he found out about you will you?" Terra raised one of his eyebrows waiting for the answer that he already knew.

"Yup!" the girl's blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

Terra smiled at her then looked at the sky and noticed that it seemed to be getting dark outside so he stood up, "I should probably get going, but we should hang out sometime soon ok?"

"Definitely!" Keera waved and walked away from Terra.

The brunette ran through the forest and straight to the castle that belonged to his master. When he walked in he found Vanitas sitting on the couch, smirking at him like he knew something Terra didn't. The eighteen year old just rolled his eyes and flicked the dark blond boy off. Vanitas glowered at Terra as he chuckled his way up the stairs and to his room. Once he was in his room he closed the door and locked it to make sure Vanitas didn't try to kill him in his sleep, which he truly thought the blond would do. Terra sighed with relief and pulled his shirt off ready to go to sleep, but as he turned around he found Aqua standing in front of his bed with her hands on her hips and a fierce glare on her face. He also noticed that her cheeks were flushed from what he assumed was anger.

"Hi? What are you doing here?" Terra walked towards her and stopped only a few feet away from her.

"I want something from you."

"Ok, what?"

"I want the necklace I gave you back," Aqua stated keeping her stance firm and her jaw clenched.

"…Is this because I called you a bitch because I did not mean that at all! I was just really mad and I don't know I just had to defend her!" Terra ran a hand through his hair wondering why she would possibly want it back. She couldn't be that mad at him!

"Just give it to me," Aqua sighed but still tried to keep up with her façade.

"I don't know where it is," suddenly the light in the necklace lit up and was visible from inside his pants pocket.

"Liar!"

"Aqua why do you want it back? You are my best friend, you understand how much it means to me!" he pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it in his fist.

"Best friend? I recall you saying that we would _never_ be friends!" Aqua lunged for the necklace and snatched it out from Terra's hand.

Terra yelled in outrage and could no longer control his emotions. His eyes flashed the familiar yellow that it always flashed when he got angry or upset. Then he pushed Aqua and he she fell on her back on top of Terra's bed. The brunette then jumped on top of her and grabbed the necklace back and threw it on his dresser. Aqua stared at him with wide eyes as he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. She watched as his eyes switched back to its original dark blue color. He looked down at her and noticed how close she was to him; his eyes then traveled down to her lips and again back to her eyes.

Her eyes no longer held the anger they had when he first stepped into the room. They now looked both sad and happy at the same time. Aqua looked deep into his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered:

"I love you."

Terra blinked and then they both clashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Aqua then unwrapped her arms from around his neck and grabbed his toned arms to pull him closer to her. Terra was also allowing his hands to take their own adventure as he slipped his hands under the blue haired girl's shirt and grabbed her breasts. When she moaned he moved his hand to unclasp her bra, Aqua then began to scream in pain and fear while pushing Terra away from her. The teenage boy jumped off of her and feared to touch her because he didn't want to bring her more pain. She curled herself into a ball and continued to scream as she felt something clawing at her from the inside. Terra reached out to help her but stopped when he heard:

_Leave! Do not touch her you will only hurt her more! How could you do this when you knew you were a threat to her!_

He clutched his head as he heard the harsh words in his head. Terra became even more scared when he noticed that the voice sounded a lot like Xehanort.

_Run…GO AWAY!_

Dark blue eyes looked at Aqua one more time then ran out of the room and would keep running until he was back to the alley way he was found in, where he belonged.

Back at the Park

"Then he started to cry because he knew he would never be as cool as me!" Ven said as he put his arm around the pretty brunette's shoulders.

"That's how you met Terra? He doesn't seem like the crying type."

"Trust me, there is more to him than anyone knows!" the blond boy laughed.

"Emilia! Go get your little sister, Aerith! It's time to leave!" yelled an elderly woman.

The brunette looked at Ven and smiled, "That's my grandma, I guess I gotta go, see you around Ven!"

Ven smiled and put his hands in his pockets as he watched her leave. His eyebrows knit together as he felt something in his pocket. The blond pulled his hand out and opened his fist to find the star shaped charm Aqua had given him, Terra, and herself years ago. He smiled at the memory, remembering when they all had little to no worries.

_ Thump_

Ven turned to see the two little boys who tapped him on the shoulder. The boys were staring at him, one with aqua eyes and silver hair and another with spiky brown hair and big blue eyes staring straight at his charm, "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Sora and he's Riku! Is that a paopu fruit?"

"What? No! It's just a charm my friends gave me because we promised to always be connected and together. And it is said that 'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined'. We did it with three people because we're best friends. I mean it's a nice thought but I bet the fruit doesn't even exist!" Ven smiled at Sora.

"It does exist! I know it! And when I find it I will share it with everybody!" the silver haired boy piped in.

"Me too!" agreed Sora.

"No, no if I were you guys I would share it with someone who is really important to you," Ven watched as the two boys simultaneously stared at a little girl with red hair then back at one another. Ven opened his mouth to tease them about liking the same girl but they were already running, trying to beat the other to the cute redhead.

Ven shook his head with a smile on his face. Out of nowhere his charm began to glow and lift out of his hand. He watched as it flew out of his hand and straight towards the trees.

"What the hell?" he muttered and ran straight after it. Soon he emerged from the forest and was in front of the same castle Aqua was just a few moments ago. Ven then found Aqua, unconscious, in a blond boy's arms. "Hey what are you doing with her?"

Vanitas just smirked and opened a portal and went right into it with Aqua remaining in his clutches.

Ven tore his eyes away from the portal when he spotted Terra running towards the portal that had already disappeared.

"Terra he took-!"

"Ahh look! A family reunion!" Xehanort's golden eyes flashed with danger.

Terra took out his keyblade and stood in front of Ven blocking him from the elder man, "Leave us alone!"

Ven also took out his keyblade and stood next to Terra, "Yeah! And give us Aqua back!"

Another portal opened up on the other side of Terra and Eraqus stepped out with his master keyblade in hand.

"Xehanort you have gone too far! Let these children be!"

Xehanort pulled out his weapon and ran towards the other master and used confusion which Eraqus effectively dogged. Terra tried to help Eraqus but Xehanort wrapped darkness around the brunette and controlled him to duel with Ven.

"What are you doing!" cried Ven who blocked Terra's attacks.

"You're going to die like your stupid master!" Terra rammed lighting right into Ven's chest and Ven cured himself before Terra could take another attack. Eraqus continued to fight the man he once called a friend but he also tried to keep an eye on Ven and Terra to make sure neither got hurt.

"AAH!" Ven yelled as he fell to the ground and dropped his keyblade which skidded away from him.

Eraqus turned to see that Terra had his keyblade pointing straight towards Ven's heart. The kind master threw a fire attack at Terra's back and he slumped to the ground. When Eraqus tried to turn and defend himself it was too late, Xehanort took advantage of his distraction and plunged his keyblade into Eraqus' chest. The golden eyed master then ran to Ven who now successfully retrieved his keyblade and grabbed him while he made a portal and threw them right through it.

Terra came back from being unconscious to see Ven gone and his former master wounded and dieing right in front of him.

"Eraqus!"

"Terra I am fine, but you must promise to take care of Ven and Aqua," whispered the old master.

"I can't!"

"Please, son, promise me!"

"I promise," Terra choked out, "father."

Eraqus opened his eyes and smiled at Terra one last time before he went into eternal sleep.

Terra grabbed the old man's keyblade and knew that he had to get back to Eraqus's castle. But when he turned he saw Keera in his way.

"Keera please you have to move!" he swung the keyblade towards her only to render her unconscious but instead she fell to her knees and began to slowly disappear. "What's happening to you? I didn't mean-!"

Keera smiled, "Don't worry you need to protect your friends, I understand. After all, I am nothing but a _nobody."_

"What do you mean? You are somebody!"

"I guess I will never know right?" she laughed with no humor, "thank you Terra, though, for making me feel real for once." She then vanished leaving Terra with no one. The young man's eyes began to water as he saw all the friends he had lost. But he still stood back up and ran to the castle. When he arrived there he went to the one room where he could concentrate best; the training room. He pulled out the two keyblades and tried his best to summon a portal to where Aqua and Ven were. When he opened his eyes he was delighted to find to portal standing before him. He clutched the keyblades in one hand and the shining necklace in the other as he walked through the portal, ready to fight the darkness.

**OMG that was long! I don't know if any of you noticed but I made Terra wield two blades just like Riku since he did give some of his darkness to Riku, I wanted them to have more things in common! I hope you all enjoyed, maybe now I can sleep! Not the eternal kind like poor Eraqus, though. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECEIATE IT!**

** *Sue-per Z**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for taking so long on this chapter! I have been having writers block for the longest time and now I finally got some inspiration to go on with this story. This might be the last chapter but I am not sure, I guess I will find out at the end if this will be the end. The hardest problem I had was that I didn't know if you guys wanted a happy ending or a semi-sad/happy ending. So I am going to just go with my gut with this chapter and just hope that you will all like it! By the way if you guys didn't know I still don't own Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, gosh you think I would by now but oh well. **

Chapter 10

Terra went through the portal and was shocked to find thousands and thousands of key blades in what seemed to be a graveyard. All the weapons were pointed down and stuck into the ground. The brunette reached out and tried to pull one out but it was forever trapped in the dark dirt. He shook his head and looked around hoping that he would find Aqua and Ven.

_Tap, tap._

Terra looked up to see that it began to lightly rain. Then he heard it, the sound wasn't too far and it sounded like a battle cry. The eighteen year old smiled as he heard the familiar yell of the young blond he knew so well. Ven was running up a large mountain that was only a few feet away from Terra.

"Ven! Wait up!" Terra chased after Ven although the fourteen year old didn't seem to hear him. Why was Ven even going up there in the first place? Dark blue eyes looked around as he stopped following his friend, it seemed that Ven was in no harm so where was Aqua?

Terra ducked when a black key blade swished over his head. He turned frantically from left to right to see where the attack came from. Vanitas stood there with his weapon back in hand and smirking.

Before the brunette could register what was happening, Vanitas was hit by a ball of fire. Aqua stood right next to Terra with her wet blue hair stuck to her face. She gave him a smile and the duo ran to Vanitas ready to battle.

"Terra, no don't follow me, where is Ven? We can't keep him out here by himself!" Aqua began to panic.

"Don't worry! I saw him running up a mountain, he will be safe there."

"No no no! Xehanort was up there!" Aqua turned to the mountain but then turned right back when she knew that she also couldn't keep Terra all by himself either.

"Shit," Terra whipped his hair out of his face, "we're dead."

"Oh would you look at that we finally agree on something," Vanitas laughed and hit Terra with an electric bolt of light. Terra skidded on his back and hit his head on a rock.

Aqua gasped and then clenched her hands around her keyblade as she ran at the enemy and smacked him right across the face. Vanitas staggered back, put his hand to his face, and was shocked to find blood. Terra held his head in his hands but then jumped right back up, not wanting Aqua to fight alone.

The blue haired girl cart wheeled away from Vanitas who tried to hit her with a gust of wind. Terra held his and Eraqus's blades in his hands as he whacked them against Vanitas's.

"AAAAH!" a yell filled the air and both Vanitas and Aqua turned to see where it came from. Terra used the distraction to his advantage and smacked Vanitas to the ground and put a freeze spell on his arms and legs to keep him from moving. The dark blond boy struggled in his bonds but before he could find a way out Terra hit him on the head and he fell unconscious.

"VEN!" Aqua screeched as she ran to the mountain where Terra had found Ven only moments before. Ven was in his armor just like Aqua and Terra and was held by his head and dangling off a cliff. Xehanort laughed as he held the boy, Terra was running up the mountain as Aqua stood frozen in shock.

Then Xehanort froze Ven right in his hands and let him go. Ven fell and fell as he hit rocks, Aqua ran to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. She sobbed as she found his armor broken, revealing his blue emotionless eyes. She held him to her as she looked up at the sky and found a giant dark heart opening before her.

Terra finally reached the top of the mountain and yelled, "Xehanort I have had enough of you! You took me away from my home and my real friends, and then you used me to hurt the people I love!"

"Love?" Xehanort laughed, "You actually believe that young woman down there loves you? And don't take all the credit, I did help in hurting them you could never be as strong as I am. Your hold on the light in your heart is so strong that you will never fully accept the darkness inside yourself, and for that you are just as weak as Eraqus!"

Terra yelled as he ran to the psychotic white haired man, but before he could reach him three black heartless manifested before him. They grabbed at his chest as Terra fought them off. The more they were killed the more kept coming back. Xehanort laughed at the young men's pain then he snapped his fingers and the heartless stopped their attacks and ran to Xehanort, waiting for their next command. Terra lay on his back as Xehanort held his keyblade in his hand and pointed it at Terra's heart. The brunette closed his eyes ready for his fate.

_BONK!_

Terra's eyes flew wide open in shock. He didn't feel any pain. Wasn't dyeing suppose to hurt?

"Are you ok?" a small voice squeaked. A gloved hand reached out to Terra to help him up.

"Oh my god, you're a mouse!" Terra yelled.

"Well yes I am, but most people just call me King Mickey," the rodent smiled.

"Where is Xehanort?"

Mickey remained smiling as he answered, "You don't need to worry about him, he is long gone."

"Ok?" Terra looked around, "Where are Ven and Aqua? Are they ok?"

"They are in very trusting hands."

"Who?"

"My great two knights, Goofy and Donald."

"But-"

"Watch out!" Mickey yelled.

Heartless gathered around them and one came close enough to Terra and ran right into him. Terra fell to the ground clutching his chest; he looked up at Mickey who looked very afraid. Then the world turned to black.

'So this is what darkness looks like' Terra thought as he sat up. No matter where he looked, there seemed to be no light. Wait, there was one light. Terra looked down at his necklace which still shun brightly beneath his shirt. He took it off and held it in his hands; at least he had one piece of light. Suddenly the light started to burn in his palm. Terra gasped and dropped it to the ground, when it fell the light went out.

Terra grabbed his hair in his fists and tried not to scream at his hopelessness. Then the light lit back up except this time it wasn't in the jewel, it lit right next to his heart. The light seeped right into his chest and at first nothing happened. Then light burst all around him. He put a hand in front of his eyes.

"Terra? Terra? Are you alright?" Terra blinked a couple more times and finally the world became clear again. Mickey stood in front of him with wonder in his eyes. "How did you come back?"

"Come back?"

"Yes you became a heartless."

"Oh, well I guess you can say I always had a light with me," Terra reached to his neck and felt the necklace but this time it was no longer shining.

Mickey smiled and stood up, Terra did the same and they both walked down the mountain. "Well let's go to your friends."

"Wait," Terra said, "I still have to do something." He grabbed his keyblade and put it away and then he grabbed Eraqus's and put it into the ground.

"AHH! What was that for? You do know that, that was a master keyblade right?"

"Yeah, but I think it deserves to be here, it already helped me enough."

"Whatever you say," Mickey shook his head and took Terra to his gummy ship.

"What is this?"

"It's my gummy ship; it will take us to your friends."

"Oh," Terra sat next to Mickey and couldn't wait to get back to his friends. They stopped at a castle and Terra hopped out and followed Mickey inside. An old Wizard greeted them as they went up a flight of stairs.

"Hiya Yen Sid! This is Terra, his friends came in awhile ago," Mickey reminded him.

"Ah yes they have been awaiting your arrival," Yen Sid ushered them into a room where Aqua was sitting in a chair near a bed where Ven slept.

"Terra!" Aqua ran to him and kissed him. Terra kissed her back then pulled away and looked at Ven, "He won't wake up," tears formed in the blue haired girl's eyes.

"He-Uck! Don't worry Aqua he will wake up soon," Goofy patted her back as Donald rolled his eyes at Goofy's unsure promise.

Aqua smiled then pulled Terra out of the room so they could talk in private.

"What happened to your necklace?" Aqua touched the jewel lightly.

"It helped me find my way through the darkness," Terra grabbed Aqua's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him and said:

"I told you that you would need it!" Terra smiled then looked back into the room.

"Xehanort must have hit him pretty bad, they say he is stuck in long sleep, but I don't know what that means!" Aqua whispered.

"I am sure he will be fine," Terra ran a hair through his hair.

"Where is Xehanort?" Aqua asked.

"I am not sure, but I guess it really doesn't matter as long as he is gone."

The two walked outside and stared at the stars with their hands intertwined. Aqua put her hand on Terra's chest and fell into a light sleep. Terra stroked her hair and looked up at the night sky. He smiled knowing that those same stars helped him in his fight against darkness. For the first time ever he didn't feel anything dark hiding within him. He closed his eyes as he smiled knowing that he didn't let the darkness consume him.

**Well, I am not sure yet if this should be the end, you guys tell me if you want more closure. I was going to have another chapter where Ven is awake again but I don't know so it is your call! I hope you all liked it and please review. And if this is the end then thank you to everyone who read this story and put this as their favorites or on their alert page. Thank you to all the reviews, and I hope you all loved it; I am sure going to miss writing this. Unless you want more but you are going to have to tell me that. **

** *Sue-per Z**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry to everyone but I will not add another chapter to this story, chapter ten is the end. I am doing this because I do not feel like I can add anything more that will be worth reading. Please try to understand, it would be really appreciated. And since this is the end I would like to thank a few people:**

**-Terra ForceXIII: You really helped me with this story, and you gave me a lot of information that I will use in my other stories. Also, you were my first reviewer and that really made me feel good about finishing this story. Oh! And thanks for putting this on your alert page and on your favorites. Thanks!**

**-****Mikichan21****: All of your reviews were very nice and they put a smile on my face. I was really shocked to see that you commented on all of my chapters and that you put this story on your alert page! That was very nice, thank you!**

**-Swandie: Your reviews were very nice and gave me a lot of confidence to finish my story. Also you put this story on your favorites. Thank you!**

**-Sakura088: You reviewed on my story, and although you forgot to at first it meant so much that you went back and took the time to comment, thank you! And thanks for making it one of your favorite stories and putting it on your alert page!**

**-Stranger: Thank you for commenting on my story and I still wonder if you are happy with how I ended my story since you said you didn't like the game's version of the ending. **

**-soluvepink: Thanks for putting this story on your favorites and alert page. Also, your reviews were very nice, some even made me laugh, thank you for that and just thank you in general.**

**-AquaStormXIV: Thanks for putting this on your fav list!**

**-Ruby Warrior Girl 730: Thank you also for putting this on your favorites!**

**-Senshi Xion: Thanks for picking this story as one of your favorites!**

**And this is going to be to everyone who put this on their alert page that I haven't already thanked:**

**-fuzzyhunteroftheC.O.C.A.**

**-italktotherain**

**-Mirror Rain**

**-Princess Kitana18**

**-Retro Nami**

**And I will not forget thanking anyone who just read my story but didn't alert, favorite, or review…THANK YOU! I keep saying this but thank you so much everyone your love for this story really helped me finish it so thank you! Also, if I have any Total Drama fans out there, I am begging for you guys to take a look at my new story: The Totally Dramatic Life of Chris McLean! It would mean so much if some of you read it! **

**And one last time….THANK YOU EVERYONE! **

** *Sue-per Z**


End file.
